


First times

by Phaenna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aaaand then they fell to the ground, Angst, But we all know how did that end, Callie feels because we all miss her, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Times, Fluff, I'll ignore Jaha for the rest of eternity, Kabby throughout all their lives, Marcus and Callie were bffs, Young Kabby, and shit happens, ark fic, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenna/pseuds/Phaenna
Summary: Whenever you meet someone new, you have a life full of "firsts" ahead. The thing is, when you don't care about said person, you don't really give that a second thought. But when that person is Marcus Kane, someone like Abby Griffin is excitedly expecting and dreading all those firsts with him at the same time.What neither of them realized at the beginning, of course, was they would have to wait more than twenty years for all the things they wanted to happen.





	First times

The first time she saw him, she was sixteen years old.

The Unity Day dance on Apha station was the biggest party of the year in the Ark, and for the first time in her life Abby Griffin was allowed to go… Much against her wishes.

“Let’s dance, Abby!” Callie pleaded for the fifth time, pulling her arm trying to get her out of the corner she had already spent half an hour at. Abby wasn’t always that withdrawn, and she wasn’t typically shy either. But for the first time since she had joined her parents in Medical and started studying to become a doctor, she wasn’t surrounded by adults or patients… They were kids, careless teenagers that just wanted to have fun at least once a year. It was different, something out of her comfort zone, and Abby was scared.

Callie, however, felt that it was her place, her opportunity to shine.

“C’mon, Ab!” she insisted, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Are you planning on staying here alone for the rest of the night? I really, really want to dance…”

“Just go, Cece,” Abby faked a smile, pushing her friend towards the dance floor. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

The girl hesitated a little before leaving her, and Abby sighed. It would be a long, long night.

That was until she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a boy approaching her. She was prepared to say once more that _no, she didn’t want to dance_ , when she realized said boy was in the Guard’s uniform.

“You okay?” was the first thing he asked, his voice low and barely audible over the music. When Abby didn’t immediately answer, he frowned. “I’m Marcus, are you alright?”

“Oh, no, no,” she finally snapped, regretting her tone immediately. “I uh… I just don’t want to dance.”

He lifted an eyebrow, and was about to ask why she was there, then, when Abby faked the tenth smile of the night.

“I’m here just because my friend didn’t want to come alone,” she explained before he had to say a word, watching over his shoulder Callie dancing with a guy her age she recognized as David, an old classmate.

“And I guess your friend is…?” he turned around to look in the direction Abby was looking, and his expression morphed into surprise. He was smiling when he turned to Abby again, and sat next to her in the bench with a sigh. “I should’ve guessed it was Callie Cartwig.”

Abby’s eyes widened.

“Do you know, her, then?” She was surprised, but then she caught on his tone and words, and arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“That girl is used to getting whatever she wants,” he laughed, but there was fondness in his voice. “She used to live across my family’s quarters when we were kids, before she moved to Alpha. She was quite bossy then, I don’t know why I’m surprised she didn’t change.”

It was just then Abby truly smiled for the first time.

“She can be bossy, but she’s the best friend one can ask for.”

“I’m sure she is,” was his answer, sitting next to her in the small bench. After that they didn’t speak for a few minutes. The music was still loud, and even though they clearly saw other people checking them out, they ignored everyone. Abby and Marcus both found that silence comfortable, together in their own little world, just near enough that they could _feel_ the heat of the other against their arms and thighs.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Abby mumbled at some point, when the music changed into a slow but catchy tune.

“I’m not supposed to.” He pointed out his badge, “I’m in guard duty, actually.”

“I guess you’re wishing you were in Mecha’s dance, then.”

Marcus’ eyes twinkled at the words. “I’m not what you’d call a party person. In fact, I would’ve sat in a corner all night, watching my friends dance and have fun.” Abby smiled.

“That sounds familiar,” she joked, and Marcus grinned.

They fell silent, but everything was comfortable again, something akin to familiar, sitting next to each other without talking, watching everyone slow-dancing, kissing, just having fun. After what felt like just few minutes, but was actually almost an hour later, he rose from his seat and announced he had to keep doing his round.

“I never asked for your name,” he suddenly realized, surprising himself, and Abby smiled at that.

“Abby,” she giggled like the teenager she was, and blushed. “Abigail, actually. Thank you for keeping me company, Marcus.”

He smiled back, and left without saying anything. Abby didn’t take her eyes off of him until he had disappeared into the crowd, wondering how long would it be until they met again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just here to say again this has not been revised by a beta, and my native language is not English (both things you'd probably realized already), so I'm saying sorry in advance because it's certainly a mess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
